Tattered and Tortured Soul
by ItaHina
Summary: Hinatas world crumbles... She's left with only one other person from Konoha. Itachi and Hidan are the only ones left from the Akatsuki, as Sakura and Hinata took the ones that hadn't fallen in the battle with Konoha. LEMON. Possiable Yuri/Yaoi content.


**This is a story I may just finish! Who knows? **

**Inspiration: [HidaIta/SakuHina] It takes two by mightuchaaaan on YouTube**

**Characters: **

** Itachi Uchiha-**

** Birthday: June 9**

** Gender: Male**

** Age: 21 **

** Height: 178 cm**

** Weight: 58 kg**

** Classification: S-Rank Missing Nin from Konohagakure**

** Ninja Rank: ANBU**

** Hidan-**

** Birthday: April 2**

** Gender: Male**

** Age: 22 **

** Height: 177.1 cm**

** Weight: 56.8 kg**

** Classification: S-Rank Missing Nin from Yugakure**

** Ninja Rank: Unknown**

** Hinata Hyuga:**

** Birthday: December 27**

** Gender: Female**

** Age: 16**

** Height: 160 cm**

** Weight: 45 kg**

** Classification: Konohagakure Ninja**

** Ninja Rank: Chunin**

** Sakura Haruno: **

** Birthday: March 28**

** Gender: Female**

** Age: 15**

** Height: 161 cm**

** Weight: 45.4 kg**

** Classification: Medical Ninja**

** Ninja Rank: Chunin**

**I have no idea about the pairings yet, sooo… We'll just have to see. There may be a surprise. **

** I watched this youtube AMV, and it really caught my eye. It inspired me, so maybe I'll be able to make this story into something. Who knows right? :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or the Characters. **

**WARNING: Characters may not be in their own personalities (get over it). Crack Pairings. Possible Yaoi/Yuri. **

**Whelp, here goes nothing… Please Review. That'd be awesome and awfully nice of you! **

**Prologue: **

** "_Hinata_!" she heard a loud piercing scream ring in her ears as pain blossomed all over her aching and trembling body. **

** She bounced off of the ground and went skidding. She came to a halt on her right side, her body limp, and deathly still. **

** She watched with wide jade eyes as her only friend was tossed to the ground like a rag doll, skidding across the grassless dirt floor. A scream bubbled from her lips. **

** Horror ran through her like a chill. She started shuddering as she said her friends name brokenly...**

** "H-hina-ta-chan," her voice trembled and broke as she kept watching the motionless body. **

** Suddenly the other female's arms were moving to push her self up. The long haired kunoichi trembled greatly with the effort it took to stand up on her feet shakily. Blood ran from her forehead and into her gorgeous pupiless pale right eye. **

** She smiled softly to the pinkette. **

** "Sa-kura," she whispered softly, voice breaking. her eyes suddenly blurring with tears. **

** The organization stared in wonder at the two females as they both still stood, beaten up, bloody, weak, but still standing, watching each other almost lovingly. **

** His crimson eyes watched the violet haired female standing in her one spot, wobbling, on the verge of collapse. Itachi saw a great potential within her. **

** A silver haired, foul mouthed man stood behind him, yelling something about _"sacrificing the pink haired bitch"_. **

** Hinata weakly dropped to her knees. Suddenly the pink haired female pulled out Sasori's poisoned blade slowly and an agonized cry escaped her lips. The blade dropped and clattered on the ground. Her face dropped to where her bangs covered her pained expression as she panted heavily through the pain. **

** Suddenly, with the group of Akatsuki members circling them and hissing at her to stand still, she slowly stepped to her kneeling friend, the only other survivor from their village. **

** "Hina-san," Sakura hiccupped as she dropped in front of her, clutching the other weak kunoichi in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry I have failed you…" she murmured in her ear before collapsing to the side, only to have her jade eyes pale. **

** Her body was battered and broken, her eyes soulless, her paleness sickening. Hinata just looked at her beautiful face disoriented until someone forced her out of her daze. **

** She jolted, suddenly started to cry in outrage, the high pitched scream high and sharp. She curled her arms around the pale cold kunoichi, her eyes wild like a trapped animal, flitting from one Akatsuki member to another as they came closer. **

** When the loud mouth, violet eyed mans hand reached out to grip the lifeless wrist of Sakura, Hinata snarled inhumanly, snatching his wrist in the process in a vice death grip. **

** Her eyes flashed, almost illuminating, canines indenting her lower lip. She growled deeply, and then lunged at Hidan. **

** She jumped awake, breathing heavily. She sat up in her bed, panting softly. She groaned quietly, as to not disturb her slumbering partner. She slowly climbed out of bed, leaving the male sleeping soundly. **

** She looked up into the mirror after splashing cold water on her face. She was startled to see a silver wolf face with pale lavender eyes staring back at her. Her arm reacted, and she punched the mirror while snarling angrily. **

** Shards rained down on her bare feet and her sleeping man was next to her not even an instant later. She looked down into the shattered pieces. **

** Wolf parts mingled scattered with her own. She shuddered. **

** "Are you alright?" his voice was husky and hushed. She nodded. He pulled her into his embrace and she relaxed at his familiar soothing smell and touch. **


End file.
